Ressurection
by Sadistic Angel bound for Hell
Summary: A sequal to "Harry Potter: Discarded Soul" by a fan who could not let the story in peace. Centuries into the future, a very powerfull relic has been discovered. Can a world where magic is considered a 'taint', handle the conflicting power that is Harry Po


I want to make this absolutely clear from the start:  
  
THIS IS A SEQUAL to "Harry Potter: Discarded Soul" By Von of Chaos. I have her permission to use her story as a base for this, and I strongly reccommend you read her fic first.  
  
If you choose to simply read from here, and puzzle through 'how' and 'why', then you should know that this is set in the future, and I don't mean "The gang after Hogwarts" I mean well into centuries afterwards. (It will contain Harry Potter)  
  
I hope you enjoy, please feel free to email me with your thoughts/ideas.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all associated characters. Neither does Von of Chaos, although the original plot for this fanfic was her creation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ressurection  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
"Lily, wait up!!"  
  
Lily turned her head, black hair swinging from her ponytail. She smiled at the girl running through the crowds. "Hey Rina, long time no see!"  
Rina panted out her own greeting and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Tendrils of dyed blue hair clung to her face and neck, the heat of summer hanging thick.  
  
"So how is it going?" Lily asked brightly. Rina smiled happily. "Great! You wouldn't believe how nice the mechanics are, a little rough, but really good guys underneath. D'ya like my hair??" Rina flipped her shoulder-length blue hair in demonstration. "I have to tie it down when we're working on a float, but the colour is great!" Lily nodded. "I agree. But I thought mechanics were coded with blue arm bands? Since when was hair the markings?" Rina smiled smugly. "Since I got a job with AngelTech. Their space ships are the most techo-advanced and luxurious, and they say that they want every employee to be marked in a more advanced and luxurious manner!"   
  
The two old friends began to walk down the bustling street, towards the largest store in their section. "You know Jacinta Malley? I heard she got a job as a receptionist for Kevin Stanlay, the owner of AngelTech. She has to colour her hair pink. It's rumored that it's because she's supposed to match Mr Stanlay's office furniture..."  
  
Lily stared at the ground as her younger friend prattled on. The two had been fast friends since kindy and all through lower school.  
Then Lily got marked as a Hogwart potential.  
Even then, Rina never ditched her for one second. When all Lily's other friends had turned away from her in fear or disgust, Rina had stuck by her.   
When her suspected Hogwart taint had been confirmed, and she had been relocated to Hogwarts, they had lost touch. Hogwarts did not allow students to communicate with others outside the school.  
  
That had been four years ago.  
  
Since then, Rina had run away from the sector's high school and joined a mechanic's academy. Apparently her dream of working on the great space ships had come true, and with the best company currently around.  
  
The two reached the mall and stepped into an anti-gravity shaft. When they reached the fourth floor, Lily stepped out and pulled her datapad from her pocket. Rina dropped down next to her, looking upset and guilty. "Hey, um, Lily. I've got to go do something, Im here on buisness. I'm really sorry.... I mean, first time I seen you in four.. years and all..." Lily swallowed down the protest and nodded her understanding. "'s ok Rina. I only got another three years at Hogwarts.... I'll... I'll look you up?" Lily added the last bit hesitantly, unsure if Rina still wanted her friendship. After all, she went to *Hogwarts*..  
  
Rina grinned brightly. "Sure thing!! Drop by anytime, here, my addy..." Snatching the data pad from Lily's hands, the girl quickly scribbled down a set of numbers. She handed the pad back with a slightly wavery smile and turned to leave. Lily sighed and turned also. Their lives were different now.  
  
A sudden weight hit her back, as Rina dashed back to hug her, then pushed off and leapt into the anti-gravity shaft, tears running down her face.  
Lily smiled sadly and turned to her shopping.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Light flared as lazers cut through stone. Two men walked swiftly through a cold passageway, their shadows flickering and leaping behind them.  
  
"It was a total supprise sir, the echos showed nothing like this, no gaps, no break in the stone structure, nothing." A blond man with a British accent was leading the way, nodding cassually to workers as they passed.  
  
"Then all of a sudden the lazers weren't slicing through stone no more, they were up against solid crystal. Three of them overloaded and melted various parts, two more refracted off the crystal and burnt near-by workers. The insurance claims have been a nightmare to process and.... sir?"  
  
The second man had paused by a dark patch of stone. He placed a hand upon the damp rock, peering thoughtfully at it.  
"How big do you estimate the patch to be?" He asked quietly. The blond man shook his head.  
"No way of knowing sir. As I mentioned, the echo scans didn't even pick it up, although they should have, something of that thickness."  
The second man nodded.  
"Have your men drill through here." He motioned towards the damp patch of stone. "Through the crystal too, if need be. This was put here for a reason. And I intend to find out why."  
  
Barely acknowledging the blond man's affirmative, the second turned and strode back the way they had come.  
  
Something in that crystal was kicking up intense magical energy, strong enough for him to sense from outside the mine.  
  
And he wanted it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Lil, you took your time."  
"Jake, is the Headmaster angry?"  
Jake grinned at the girl rapidly hanging up her cloak. "It's your lucky day Lil, he's gone off somewhere for an emergancy or something. So long as you can get the food to the kitchens within oh say," He pulled his sleeve back, revealing a bare arm where a wristwatch-tan was evident, "Ten minutes, there shouldn't be any irate cooks after you either."  
  
Lily threw a thanks over her shoulder, as she hurried down the steps towards the kitchen, bags hanging from her wrists.  
Jake looked after her fondly. "Not a word Drip-boy." He said in a decievingly calm voice. Thus addressed, a tall tanned boy moved from the shadows to stand by him. "Would you not call me that?" He asked half-jokingly. Jake glanced at his friend. Michael was lean and muscled, thanks to his almost-constant detention duties. A tendancy to sniff for hours on end instead of using a tissue had earned him the nickname 'Drip-nose' at an early age. Modified in recent years to just 'Drip' or Jake's personal version 'Drip-boy', Michael still preferred it to his real name. But then, Michael was odd that way.  
  
"You are so gone on her, it's not funny." He observed wryly. Jake ran a hand through his orange-red hair. "I am not." He grumbled. "She's just like a sister to me, no more than that." Michael raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were into incest. You holding out on me?" Jake cast him a glare, along with his middle finger. Michael raised his hands in mock-surrender. "Ok, ok man. I guess I'm the only one then."  
Jake laughed and threw an arm around his friend. "Come Captain Drip-boy. Dinner awaits!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily finished stocking the barrels with the food pellets and dusted her hands off. Quickly re-tying her Hogwarts crestband around her arm, she made her way from the kitchen to the washroom. If she hurried, she may make it to the dining hall before the laggers, and so wouldn't be late.  
The girl averted her eyes from the shattered mirrors and various eletronical containing devices. This whole 'Annihilate Magic' kick was so sad.  
  
Her hands and face clean, Lily rushed through the empty stone halls towards what had once been the Great Hall of the castle Hogwarts.  
  
And what was now the Dining Hall of the Planet's main millitary anti-magic installation.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Yes, it is very small. More a teaser than a real chapter. Following chapters will never be as short.  
  
-SABH  



End file.
